NEVER BACK DOWN
by PJOCOPHOOHPLOTR
Summary: AU Percy and Emma are the brother sister duo that everyone loves at Goode Highschool, but what happens when Emma meets someone and brings her out of the shadows and into the spotlight? Will Annabeth overcome her insecurities and fall into the arms of Percy? Who could destroy this romance that no matter what always seems to survive? And will Emma be able to decide? R
1. Chapter 1

¨Percy GET UP!¨ Emma yelled at her brother.

¨OK OK I´m up!¨ Percy said sleepily looking up into his sister´s midnight blue eyes.

Emma had pulled on a Mets sweatshirt and some dark jeans, Percy wore similar attire except his sweatshirt was a Yankees sweatshirt, he scowled at his sister as she handed him a brush.

They came downstairs and greeted Sally Blowfis, their mom, Paul had left for work.

¨Hey guys. You want some waffles?¨ Sally asked as she set down a plate of aquamarine waffles.

¨Yes,¨ Percy and Emma replied in unison.

After they ate they headed to Percy´s car for their third week of highschool. Emma was a freshmen and Percy was a junior. As they pulled into the parking lot Emma saw a beautiful girl with blonse princess curls and feirce gray eyes get shoved over and drop all of her books, Emma hurried over to help her.

¨Thanks,¨ said the girl averting her eyes.

¨No problem, I´m Emma what´s your name,¨ Emma held out her hand.

¨Annabeth,¨ said the flustered girl shaking Emma´s hand.

¨Nice to meet you, I was wondering if we could sit together during lunch,¨Emma smiled, she liked this girl already. She heard a flustered,¨sure,¨ as the girl dissapeared.

¨Hey Em,¨ greeted Nico, Thals, and Piper at once.

¨Hey guys,¨ said Emma as they headed off for class.


	2. I only know that I love you

Ms. Adams droned on and on about nothing, no wonder she´s single, Emma thought, she is draining me of my brain cells Emma mused. After what seemed like forever Emma began to write a short story about an alien teacher who wants to take over the world by sucking out kids brains cells with her monotony and tedium. Emma suppressed giggles.

Unfortunately Mrs. Adams saw.¨ Emma come up here immediately and read your scratch paper.¨

¨OK, just remember you told me to,¨said Emma, and by the end of the hour the laughter that filled Ms. Adams classroom was behind her and door with a plaque graven with: THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE, OH GREAT.

¨So you brought me a student who understands the curriculum perfectly because she was writing in your class not disturbing anyone and you asked her to read it?¨ the principal finished exasperatedly.

As soon as we walked out Ms. Adams turned on me, but the bell saved me from a long and painful death. I headed to lunch and quickly spotted Annabeth. I literally dragged her over to the table with Percy, Thals, Nico, Leo, Jason, and Piper. Percy tried to be friendly and soon they had a good conversation about the goods and bads of school, Piper was looking at Jason adoringly, and Leo was hitting on Thals while Nico gave him a death glare, everything was normal until he walked in.

Percy immediately glared at him and Thals grabbed my hand. He sits down and looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes that cast a spell over me.

¨Oh no you don´t Emma,¨ Thals pulls me back,but there was no need my heart sinks as a beautiful sits down right next to him.


	3. Underneath

**Hey guys I haven´t gotten a single review but I know your there. I might try to finish this by next year maybe sooner but no promises, LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-Disclaimer I own none of these characters except for Emma and this new OOC**

¨Don´t listen to a word he says Emma.¨ rants Percy,¨if that bastard tries to hurt you again he won´t know what hit him!¨

I flinch at his use of bastard and other colorful names for Kyle. We drive the rest of the way home in silence. I keep thinking of my first and only kiss, it was eletrical. Kyle was my best friend but life hurt him and he changed for the worse. I can´t help thinking my Kyle is in there somewhere and then I remember I´m not supposed to think about that.

¨Emma snap out of it,¨Percy nudged Emma.

I walk slowly to my room and grab a leatherbound book. I flip through it absentmindedly until I reach

July 13,2013

_Who says the thirteenth isn´t unlucky. I walked in the library to check in Peter Pan and see Kyle and Rachel kissing. I walk out as soon as I slip the book in the return box, but Kyle has already seen me._

_¨So this is why you haven´t been talking to me lately. It would have been easier if you had just told me_

_¨Hey Emma I don´t like you anymore so can we just be friends,¨ instead of sharing saliva with Raxhel behind my back!¨ I yell._

_HE DOESN´T SAY A WORD. I walked home holding back the tears for my pillow but Percy demanded I tell him everything. The worst part about today isn´t only that I broke up with my boyfriend, but I also lost my best friend._

I start crying again, I had told Kyle everything and love for us, well me, came naturally after awhile. I was so confused that he would have kept anything from me. Percy comes in my room to call me for dinner, and I obediently go downstairs to eat. The food tastes like ash in my mouth and I know that the depression that hit me after me and Kyle broke up has returned.


	4. Monsters

I go outside and walk to a place I haven´t gone in months, it brings back a flow of memories I can supress. I sit down on the lowest branch of the willow behind a hill in a meadow that in spring is full of flowers, but now there are only dead leaves. I hear a crunching and turn around to see Kyle. He looks surprised then he joyfully comes up to hug me, but I back away.

¨Emma, what´s wrong?¨ he askes and I hear the faintest bit of my Kyle, the boy I can´t get over in him.

¨You, for example, or the fact that my brother plans to obliterate you from this planet. But maybe it´s just that I can´t talk to Kyle anymore, because you certainly aren´t the boy I love. If you were you would have told me everything, remember we don´t keep secrets. I´ḿ gonna keep that promise, unlike you, I hate you. You are not Kyle you are a monster!¨ I yell the last sentence.

¨Emma wait,¨ he grabs me by the arm and pulls me back,¨I love you and I want you to remember that, I did not keep secrets, but for this Rachel is my sister´s best friend and we were talking and she kissed me. I told her I was going out with you and to leave me alone, but you had already broken up with me and she became a little tag along.¨

¨That may be true, but the way you act now with all of your friends isn´t the you I love. I forgive you but I can´t give you another chance not with the way you treat some kids like trash.¨ I finish holding back tears, because I just want one kiss, one heavenly moment.

He looks heartbroken. I can see his sadness in his eyes and their magic takes a hold of me. He pulls me close and we are the only ones in existence, his hands are around my waist where they belong and its heaven.


	5. I Take This Man

**Hey guys you obviously disregarded m first plea so I beg you to review. I need to know what you want and what to fix. Sorry about some of the misspelled words. Love you guys! **

**-The Puny Little Girl Behind The Computer Screen**

* * *

**-Disclamer: I OWN NONE OF THIS EXCEPT KYLE AND EMMA**

_p. s. should I keep the romance going or kill it off quickly? I am so conflicted!_

_-~oOo~-_

¨Emma, what is wrong? You keep on going from depression to girlish sighs of joy, its freaking me out!¨

Thalia told her happily dumping mashed potatoes on her plate.

¨Your the one who is acting strange I have mood swings all the time. Did Nico finally ask you out?¨said Emma hurriedly changing the topic.

¨Yes,¨ the goth girl almost squealed.

¨Gotta go, Drama class which none of you take,¨ said Emma after lunch talking to Thalia about Nico, being a good bestfriend.

¨Hey Emma,¨ Kyle came out from the shadows and pulled her along to drama.

¨I told I won´t give you a second chance,¨ she warned.

¨Yeah you did a great job of that after you kissed me,¨ he said his old sarcasm kicking in.

He has me cornered,¨ Look just because I have feelings for you doesn´t mean I´m gonna act on them, if I did you would be bruised and I would probably be kissing you.¨

¨Oh really little freshman,¨ he walks to the drama class door and I sit down where he can´t sit near me.

¨Ok so Giddy will be played by Emma, Giddy´s romantic interest, Brett, will be played by Kyle, Aunt Charlene by Sage, Dexter will be Devon, and Officer Jess Keegan will be played by Heaven. Emma and Kyle I expect you to work on your lines together, understand, I chose you to because you are both brillant actors alone. However I expect you to work together.¨ Mrs. Burgess finishes.

¨Hey Emma how about later in the clearing, OK¨ Kyle says hurriedly and walks off.

I Take This Man is gonna give a lot of trouble this year.


	6. Author s Note

**Hey guys I really like where this is going but I´m not sure how to continue, I need some help and I might need a break, probably not though. With my pathetic social life there isn´t anything else to do. I gotta come up with something. By the way I forgot to introduce myself, I´m a puny little girl who wants to be an author. I read way to much and that might be why I have zero friends. Eh, who needs human interaction. Anyways I want to be an author and have written several books that have been trashed after three years of hard work on them. I am currently weiting several sucky fanfictions, Sleeping Beauty and the Hundred Year Dream, and Beauty and the Beasts. I have blonde hair with light brown streaks that never lays right, eyes that are always a different shade of blue or gray, and the body of an eight year old, except fo the fact I am 5.4¨.**

**I am a Pathetic Puny Little Girl Behind A Computer Screen...Love You Guys**


	7. Movies

**Changing it up a bit...ANNABETH´S PESPECTIVE NOW**

**warning PERCABETH ZONE3**

**- sorry to go fangirl on you but they need to get married already! ================================================================================================================================================**-¨Hey Percy,¨ I say looking up from my book, I haven´t told anyone yet, but I have a little crush on Percy. I mean everybody in the gang is so nice to me and I feel accepted. We go out to eat and watch movies together all the time. We all seem to be completely psycho in our own ways, but lunch today was weird this sophomore walked in and Percy started glaring at him, Nico´s eyes went on fire with rage and hatred, and Thalia grabbed Emma´s hand. I got this feeling the sophomore liked Emma and was dying to talk to her, but she left as soon as she could. The temsion between them was unmistakable.

¨So what was up at lunch today,¨ I ask trying to sound like I don´t care.

¨Kyle was Emma´s best friend and they were dating last yeear, but he cheated on her,¨ Percy was angry.

¨Why did you come to talk to me?¨ I asked trying to change the topic.

¨Oh nothing just wanted to hang out with you,¨ he says trying to be casual too.

¨Well I was going to the movies later you want to join me?¨ I ask trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

¨Yeah sure,¨ he smiles and my heart melts,¨ I gotta bring Emma home but I´ll pick you up around Six.¨

He walks away and I get up with only one thing on my mind: I have a date with Percy Jackson!


	8. In His Arms

¨C´mon we have been working on it for hours can we just talk instead,¨ Kyle argues.

¨Fine, but there is nothing you can say,¨ I tell him giving in after three hours of practicing our scenes.

======FLASHBACK===============

¨Hey Em¨ Kyle walks up and sits next to me.

¨ Hey Sunny,¨ I reply unhappily.

¨What´s wrong. The whole eighth grade is talking about how you left the school after art class,¨ he puts his arms around me bringing a warmth I had never felt before.

¨I think I have a crush on, someone,¨ I say uncertainly.

¨Why is that bad?¨ he asks confused.

¨Well he´s been my best friend since forever and I don´t know how to tell him,¨ I rush my words.

He turns around to look me straight in the eyes,¨No secrets,¨ he reminds me. He pulls me into a hug and all the sudden I kiss him, and he´s pulling me closer and the gateway to heaven has been opened and a flood of emotions engulf us but all that matters is he is kissing me.

=================END OF INCREDIBLE FIRST KISS FLASHBACK============

¨What happened to you. You used to spnd hours at art and not care what people thought. Nobody could change your mind, you were determined to be remembered as something great. Where did my best friend go?¨ I ask and I can´t hold back the tears because memories are overwelming every part of my brain, our first argument, kindergarten, the blue swingset, the Tiger report, Peter Pan, The Jungle Book, every important childhood memory includes my best friend, Kyle.

He pulls me close,¨Help me find him again,¨ he asks and kisses me. He pulls me closer and I know this is wrong he isn´t the same person he was, but it feels so right and good in his arms.


	9. You might just hate me forever

**HEY GUYS! I think I set a record of five chapters posted in one day.. I have three coments and all have been taken into account, **Percabeth,** I will not give up hope I will finish this! **

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

¨You can´t hate on Nemo,¨ Percy argued.

¨I never said I didn´t like Nemo I just said I didn´t expect to go see that, which by the way is amazing,¨ Annabeth replied jokingly,¨What is it with you and your crazy obsession with the ocean, your such a seaweed brain!¨ 

¨Well don´t I feel loved Wisegirl?¨ he replied in mock anger.

¨On a more serious note, is this a date?¨ the blonde asked.

¨You tell me,¨ he replied infuriatingly.

¨That was the point of me asking you, Seaweed,¨ but she was cut off when Percy leaned in and kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

¨Oh HI Annabeth,¨ said a deep husky voice pointedly.

Annabeth looked up,¨Oh hi Luke.¨


	10. Connecting the Dots

I was blushing furiously, of course whenever I finally feel OK, and I´m actually in love and over Luke, he comes back. That backstabbing, no good, cheating, scoundrel decided that Kronos(his best friends gang) should come before me, but that was nothing compared to me finding out he was cheating on me with Drew, because she could do things I refused to.

¨How are you and Drew doing?¨ I asked, giving him my best I hate you stare.

¨Great, I was just over here to pick up my best friend´s little brother, Kyle,¨ he replied staring at Percy angrily.

Percy glared right back at him,¨What is Kyle doing over here?¨ he growled.

¨Practicing this play called I Take This Man with some girl,¨ Luke replied sizing Percy up, and immediately coming to the conclusion he was a big threat,¨You know the one the are doing this year at school.¨

Percy looked furious as he dragged me to the car.

¨Percy what´s wrong?¨ I asked, trying to be nice.

¨Emma is the lead in that play, and your boyfriend is kindly picking him up, but who knows what he would do if he saw Emma,¨Percy hits the gas.

¨He Is Not My Boyfriend!¨ I told him calmly.

¨Uhuh,¨was Percy´s only reply.


	11. Andy Warhol

Ok so, I am in love with a person who may or may not be under the layers of a teenager who I am currently kissing, even though he might be dating a girl at school, most people would say thats wrong. Those people have obviously never met Kyle. He understands me like no one else, he spent that time just getting to know me. We didn´t keep secrets and we have almost everything in common, or at least we did. It is wrong when you think about it, but it´s right at the same time. How can you fit perfectly into his arms, when he isn´t right? How can you love to be with him all the time, when in reality he is the bad guy? He isn´t like in the Disney movies wearing a black cape, the villian is harder to pick out and he could be disguised as the amazing guy who is holding me in his arms telling me he can be the guy I fell in love with.

¨So why did you stop talking to Devon? That really hurt his feelings,¨I ask genuinely curious to his explaination.

¨He started being interested and things I wasn´t interested in and we sorta grew apart. I kinda miss him, he was always good to talk to about Edgar Allen Poe, not a lot of people like him,¨ he says absentmindedly. He pulls me closer,¨Do you want to see the Andy Warhol stuff.¨ 

I smile and reply,¨Yeah, I´d like that.¨ We walk over a couple blocks to the art museum hand in hand, and thats just fine with me.


	12. His Shifty Gaze

You would think there had been a murder the way the gossip travelled about Percy and Emma´s argument, everybody was trying to say they knew the reason these close friends and siblings were at each others necks now. Of course being Emma´s best friend, the one, the only, Thalia Grace, I knew that Kyle had become her friend again and Percy was not happy about it. I mean Kyle normally sits with the popular kids but today he ditched them to sit with Emma, Nico, and I. He was really sweet. I never really knew him ´cause me and Emma became friends this summer when Percy and Jason were hanging out a lot, they´re still friends, but Jason has other interests**COUGH PIPER COUGH***.

Kyle and Emma seem to be mending, but at least she´s cautious enough not to date him, yet.

Percy and her were yelling when we were walking around the park, and Annabeth sorta disapeared. I get this feeling she´s on Emma´s side but she and Percy just started dating and she might be a little scared.

¨Nico STOP,¨ I breath between giggles, he came up behind me and started a tickling fight.

He looks down at me sternly making sure I can´t get up, ¨You have to pay,¨ he chirps.

¨I am dating a three year old,¨ I say exasperatedly, but I kiss him anyway, taking the one way road to heaven.

¨But a three year old you love,¨ he reminds me as we come up for air.

¨You know I´ve noticed we seem to be the only happy couple, Percy and Annabeth are on edge, Jason and Piper are arguing, Emma and Kyle are avoiding the topic, and Hazel stopped talking to Frank,¨I look at him pointedly when I talk about Hazel and Frank hoping he doesn´t have something to do with it. Unfortunately his shifty gaze confirms my fears,¨WHAT DID YOU DO NICO,¨ trying but failing to shove him off of me.


	13. She Fits in My Arms

**Hey guys, I haven´t posted as much as I wanted to.(Not that you care its just good for me to write) I have been reading a very depressing book called _Wherever You Go_ and DESPERATELY WAITING FOR MORE OF _Hidden in the Shadows by Borderlies__..._I´m still WAITING HERE!So yeah those are horrible excuses so I am going to do something I am deathly afraid of FLAMES ACCEPTED!-whimper- Yeah I am really scared about saying that but I owe it to the few of you who read the best of me, which by the way I have not been giving, so I´m surprised you guys held out on me. LOVE YOU GUYS! SO HERE´S THE BEST OF ME!**

~oOo~

_Kyle POV_

_~oOo~_

I am the world´s worst best friend EVER! I should have told Emma why I was feeling so lost and alone instead of bottling it up, that´s what gave our relationship the final shove into oblivion. I have a second chance and I´m gonna try. I was so stressed and I couldn´t break it to my best friend I didn´t want to live anymore. I couldn´t have let myself tell her, I couldn´t bear to see her face so distraught. I didn´t want to put more weight on her. So I told Rachel, I made her my bottle of emotions I couldn´t put anywhere else. It felt wrong not telling Emma, but when I saw her happy it made my problems disapear. She was so gorgeous, but so oblivious to the fact I still liked her. I had to spell it out and still she ignored it. I think she was scared, which was something that hurt me seeper than her sorrow, deeper than a bullet could ever reach, it hit something vital, something that I had always been sure about. Like it was stolen and I was on this mad race to get it back, because it was indespensible, something I needed desperately. She was connected to everything from the tiger report to the blue swingset, she was in every important memory I had.

¨You just gonna sit and brood? Come on the bell rang three minutes ago!¨ a happy laugh reaches my ears and I look up to see Emma´s peircing navy blue eyes twinkling merrily, like candlelight, it spreads a soft glow on her face, absolutely gorgeous.

¨Why didn´t you wake me up before?¨ I ask incredulously, her eyes twinkle as she laughs, a beautiful clear trill,¨It was funny and you haven´t fazd out in forever, your so caught up in the next thing.¨ 

¨And not in you?¨ I ask innocently making her blush crimson.

¨You know I´m starting to see why my brother doesn´t want me to hang out with you,¨ she says lightly as she drops her books in her locker.

I lean in trapping her there,¨Well, aren´t you a rebel, finally not doing what Percy tells you to!¨

¨He doesn´t want me hurt,¨ she stands up straight refusing to shrink in my shadow.

¨Hurt how? You took self defense classes, your deadly, no guy in his right mind would move in on

you!¨

¨So what your saying is you aren´t in your right mind?¨ she askes innocently.

I can´t stand it anymore I lean in and kiss her, she stiffens, and I scared she´ll leave me here alone, relationship is still so fragile. She soon however pulls me closer and I marvel at how perfectly she fits in my arms.


End file.
